Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high band width communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Fiber optic connectors are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow optical fibers to be quickly optically connected without requiring a splice. Fiber optic connectors can include single fiber connectors and multi-fiber connectors.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber (in the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported). The ferrule has a distal end face at which a polished end of the optical fiber is located. When two fiber optic connectors are interconnected, the distal end faces of the ferrules abut one another and the ferrules are forced proximally relative to their respective connector housings against the bias of their respective springs. With the fiber optic connectors connected, their respective optical fibers are coaxially aligned such that the end faces of the optical fibers directly oppose one another. In this way, an optical signal can be transmitted from optical fiber to optical fiber through the aligned end faces of the optical fibers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,883,995 and 6,142,676, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose a ferrule-less fiber optic connector having an optical fiber having a ferrule-less end portion that is accessible at a front end of a connector body of the fiber optic connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,920, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a multi-fiber ferrule having protruding optical fibers.
The manufacturing process of optical connectors typically consists of 8-15 steps generalized as: Fiber and Cable Preparation, Epoxy and Cure, Cleave, Epoxy Removal, Polish, and others. Arguably, the most performance-critical step in the manufacture of optical connectors lies in the geometry formation process (Cleaving through Polish). These steps greatly influence the fiber's physical contact between adjoining optical connectors and ultimately determine a connector's ability to transmit (optical signal power coupling loss) and reflect the transmission signal.
Polishing is a multi-step process where the end-face of the ferrule and the fiber are gradually worked and reshaped using different grade polishing materials until the desired radius, angle, flatness and surface quality (roughness) is achieved. The number of polishing steps is connector dependent, ranging from 3 or 4 steps for simplex connectors, to 5 or 6 steps in multi-fiber connectors. Generally, polishing is time consuming, labor intensive and messy. In an effort to reduce manufacturing cycle time, reduce manufacturing complexity, and, ultimately remove manufacturing costs, it is desirable to reduce the number of steps required for polishing a connector.